Il Castello Bianco
by artemis89
Summary: XIII secolo. Lavi, in viaggio su una nave veneziana, viene catturato dai pirati saraceni. Portato nel califfato di Spagna viene venduto come schiavo ed il suo 'compratore' è nient'altri che il principe di Siviglia.' Tyki/Lavi
1. Chapter 1

Un caloroso benvenuto a tutti!! ^-^

Questa è la mia prima fic e la posterò sia in inglese sia in italiano. Spero che piacerà a qualcuno. È una Tyki/Lavi.

Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi di DGM appartengono a Hoshino-sensei, ma penso che questo sia abbastanza ovvio. Il titolo è tratto da un libro di Orhan Pamuk.

Attenzione: questa fic è una Yaoi, cioè rapporti omosessuali. Se non vi piace, è molto semplice, vi basta non leggere e tornare indietro con l'apposito pulsante.

IL CASTELLO BIANCO

**Prologo **

XIII secolo. Venezia era ormai pronta a diventare la più potente e ricca fra tutte le Repubbliche Marinare.

La sua flotta di navi da guerra non aveva ancora perso una battaglia ed il suo impero commerciale si estendeva a tutto il Mediterraneo Orientale, cominciando addirittura a farsi largo tra le rotte Occidentali delle sue rivali, soprattutto Genova.

Il suo dominio sulle acque orientali era incontrastato. O quasi: gli attacchi delle navi pirata saracene stavano diventando sempre più frequenti da quando era iniziata l'espansione dei territori mussulmani con la conquista di Gerusalemme da parte di Saladino ed i loro obbiettivi erano principalmente le navi mercantili, in gran parte quelle veneziane che fendevano le acque del Mediterraneo.

Ma queste inezie, seppur fastidiose, non riuscivano a sminuire la potenza di Venezia. La sua ricca e prosperosa città era il centro d'incontro fra Oriente ed Occidente, fra Europa Settentrionale ed i Paesi del Mediterraneo, persino fra il mondo arabo e quello cristiano. Infatti, pur rimanendo fedele al Papato, Venezia raccoglieva ormai la più vasta collezione di religioni e culture diverse dell'epoca.

Era una città in cui era facile fare fortuna, ed ancora più facile perderla. Una città in cui potevi trovare merci e persone provenienti da tutto il mondo.

Ma Venezia era più di ogni altra cosa un porto, da cui poter partire per un viaggio capace di cambiare per sempre la vita di una persona.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Respirava a fatica e la spada nella sua mano pareva pesare come un macigno, mentre si preparava ad affrontare il prossimo avversario. Bestemmiò sottovoce: non era riuscito a schivare del tutto il suo colpo di spada e la stoccata lo aveva preso di striscio sulla fronte. Ora i suoi brillanti occhi verdi erano offuscati da un velo di sangue, il cui colore rivaleggiava e si confondeva con quello dei suoi capelli, che rendeva difficile vedere chiaramente. Lui, però, non aveva sbagliato il colpo. Il suo avversario giaceva morto sul ponte, gli occhi aperti in un'espressione stupita.

Questo non significava certo che fosse al sicuro: quando ti trovi su una nave in mezzo al mare, attaccata dai pirati saraceni ed in procinto di affondare, l'aggettivo 'sicuro' diventa totalmente fuori luogo.

Altri due pirati si avvicinarono rapidamente per attaccarlo in coppia. Lui però non era uno spadaccino alla prime armi, nonostante la sua giovane età. Parò il fendente del primo avversario, riuscendo a sbilanciarlo quanto bastava per tenerlo impegnato mentre schivava la stoccata del secondo. Dopodichè passò al contrattacco. Riuscì a ferirne uno alla coscia e, quando l'altro lo caricò, lo colpì in pieno petto, facendolo cadere scompostamente a terra.

Improvvisamente sentì un leggero rumore alle proprie spalle. Si girò di scatto, appena in tempo per intercettare un colpo di scimitarra diretto verso al sua testa. La sua spada risuonò rumorosamente contro quella avversaria. Cominciò un gioco di parate e affondi, che si concluse abbastanza rapidamente, una veloce finta da parte del rosso ed il pirata si ritrovò con la mano artigliata alla pancia per tamponare una profonda ferita.

Nonostante questo, quando alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli verdi del ragazzo, sorrise.

Il rosso si accorse solo allora che il pirata che aveva precedentemente ferito alla gamba era ancora in piedi e lo stava attaccando. Si mosse rapidamente per evitare il colpo, ma non lo fu abbastanza.

La punta della spada lo colpì in pieno viso, in corrispondenza dell'occhio destro. Il dolore che saettò rapidamente attraverso il suo cranio fu intenso, ma il ragazzo cercò di non farsi distrarre.

Parò il secondo attacco, la sua spada scivolò al di sotto dell'altra raggiungendo il braccio dell'uomo che la impugnava. Questi cacciò un grido di dolore e lasciò la presa. Subito il ragazzo ne approfittò e lo finì con una rapida stoccata.

Quattro cadaveri giacevano ora intorno a lui e gli altri pirati che stavano sopraggiungendo lo guardavano con un misto di sospetto e ammirazione. Egli sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe potuto combattere ancora a lungo, soprattutto se i nemici attaccavano in gruppo. Il resto della nave era in fiamme, le merci che questa trasportava venivano trasferite su quella dei pirati ed i cadaveri dei membri dell'equipaggio venivano buttati a mare.

Nonostante questo sorrise: probabilmente sarebbe morto, ma non gli avrebbe certo dato la soddisfazione di arrendersi senza lottare e pregare per la propria vita. Il suo carattere non glielo avvenne mai permesso.

Rafforzò la presa sulla sua lama e guardò spavaldo i nemici che gli si paravano di fronte, sfidandoli con lo sguardo. Dopo una leggera esitazione, essi attaccarono in gruppo, le scimitarre alzate per colpirlo.

Schivò un paio di fendenti e ne parò un terzo, riuscendo anche a mettere a segno qualche buon colpo. Ma poi un avversario approfittò dell'angolo cieco che aveva alla sua destra dopo la ferita che aveva ricevuto e gli sferrò un violento colpo alla testa con l'impugnatura della lama.

Prima di perdere i sensi riuscì solo a pensare che non avrebbe più rivisto Venezia e tutte le persone che aspettavano il suo ritorno.

Lo so che questo capitolo è molto corto, ma è solo il prologo. Spero di riuscire a finire e postare al più presto il prossimo.

Qualsiasi commento è più che benvenuto. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ecco il seguito!

************************************************************************************

**Capitolo 1**

Quando riprese i sensi la testa gli faceva così male che sembrava dovesse esplodere._ 'Adesso credo di capire cosa intendesse Allen quando mi parlava di Cross e di martelli'_. Questo pensiero fu seguito subito da un altro: _'Aspetta un momento…se la testa mi fa così male significa che sono ancora vivo. Se fossi morto dovrei stare un po' meglio di così' _.

Provò ad aprire gli occhi. Ciò che vide intorno a sé fu una piccola stanza con le pareti in legno e della paglia sul pavimento. Era difficile cogliere i dettagli per via della poca luce. Infatti il fioco chiarore all'interno filtrava tutto da qualche fessura tra le assi di legno. Nonostante ciò riuscì a distinguere in modo confuso una piccola porta chiusa con una grata dall'altra parte della stanza. Capì subito di trovarsi in una cella e, a giudicare dai movimenti che sentiva, era ancora su una nave. Probabilmente quella dei pirati che lo avevano attaccato in precedenza.

La notizia non lo rallegrava di certo. Essere prigioniero dei pirati poteva essere una sorta peggiore della morte. Si chiese perché non lo avessero ucciso. Aveva visto i pirati assaltare la nave e uccidere chiunque incontrassero, fossero mercanti disarmati o semplici marinai e, da quello che poteva vedere, era l'unico prigioniero all'interno delle segrete.

Dunque perché gli era stata risparmiata la vita, proprio a lui che l'aveva addirittura tolta ad alcuni membri della ciurma?

Provò a muoversi e si accorse che le sue mani erano legate insieme con una stretta corda attaccata ad un gancio di metallo sopra la sua testa. Le gambe, invece, erano libere. Probabilmente per permettergli di camminare quando lo avrebbero fatto scendere dalla nave.

All'improvviso si accorse di una cosa: l'angolo buio che vedeva alla sua destra non era dovuto all'oscurità della cella, ma ad una pesante benda che gli copriva l'occhio.

Si ricordò della ferita che aveva ricevuto. Probabilmente gli sarebbe costata l'occhio. Aveva visto spesso marinai con profonde cicatrici e menomazioni al porto di Venezia, la maggior parte dovuta a battaglie con i pirati o con navi mercantili e militari di città rivali.

Ora che ci pensava sua madre gli ripeteva spesso che anche suo padre aveva una vistosa cicatrice sulla fronte. Si vantava di averla ricevuta quando aveva sconfitto un capitano pirata in duello.

Sorrise tristemente. Che ironia che anche lui adesso avrebbe avuto una cicatrice come suo padre, l'unico uomo a cui non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto assomigliare.

*****************

_Il suo vero nome non se lo ricordava, se davvero ne aveva mai avuto uno. Era cresciuto nei vicoli di Venezia, dove regnavano la fame e la povertà._

_Suo padre era uno dei tanti marinai di passaggio per quel porto, sua madre una ragazza che si guadagnava quel poco che aveva facendo la sarta. Lei si era facilmente lasciata affascinare dalle tante storie che l'uomo raccontava, storie di viaggi avventurosi per mare e terre sconosciute. Poi però lui era ripartito come se niente fosse, lasciando indietro una ragazza senza un soldo ed un bambino._

_Sua madre lo aveva allevato come poteva, ma dovette imparare presto ad arrangiarsi da solo, rubando cibo nei mercati o qualche moneta dalle borse dei mercanti e marinai di passaggio. Quando lei morì di malattia, quasi non si accorse della sua assenza, se non per la mancanza di una persona con cui poter parlare. La sua vita aveva semplicemente continuato ad andare avanti come sempre. Lottando contro la morte e la solitudine giorno per giorno._

*****************

Sentì dei rumori provenire da poco lontano. Due voci. Parlavano in tono abbastanza basso, come per paura di essere sentiti, ed in arabo. Per sua fortuna aveva studiato abbastanza bene quella lingua e riusciva quindi a capire quasi tutto ciò che veniva detto.

"Per che diavolo dobbiamo lasciare in vita questo tipo?"

"Ordini del capitano, non credo che tu voglia disobbedire."

"Non ho detto questo. Ma quel bastardo ha ucciso Assan e altri tre dei nostri. E guarda cosa mi ha fatto al braccio. Non hai idea della voglia che ho di tagliarli la testa."

"Bè dovrai trattenerti. Nemmeno io mi dimentico cosa ha fatto ed è stato proprio questo ad attirare l'attenzione del capitano. È riuscito da solo ad uccidere quattro uomini, e non erano pirati alle prime armi. Per questo il capitano ha intenzione di portarlo con noi. Chissà che non ci frutti qualcosa."

A queste parole il rosso trattenne il respiro. _Fruttare qualcosa? Vogliono…vendermi?_

"Ah, ah. Già, visto che la merce rubata dalla nave è di poco valore, magari ci rifacciamo con lui."

In quel momento la porta si aprì e i due uomini entrarono all'interno della cella. Uno reggeva in mano una brocca.

"Bene, bene, come va il nostro piccolo spadaccino, eh?" disse uno dei due con un largo ghigno sul volto ed una bandana in testa.

Il rosso alzò lo sguardo su di loro, l'espressione metà confusa e metà risentita, fingendo di non capire cosa stessero dicendo. Un prigioniero che parla la tua lingua è prezioso, sotto molti punti di vista. Non voleva certo che il suo 'valore' aumentasse ulteriormente.

"Oh, a quanto pare il ragazzino non capisce ciò che diciamo…che peccato, avrei tanto voluto dirgli cosa ne penso di lui." continuò il pirata "Bè posso sempre spiegarmi in un altro modo."

E detto questo gli sferrò un violento schiaffo.

Il colpo non aiuto certo il suo già atroce mal di testa, ma il rosso si limitò a chiudere gli occhi un attimo per riprendersi e tornare poi a guardare in faccia l'uomo, l'espressione totalmente neutra.

Questo sembrò innervosire ulteriormente l'altro. "Che c'è, facciamo i coraggiosi? Vedrai che sarai un po' meno spavaldo quando avrò finito con te." Disse e alzò il braccio per colpirlo di nuovo.

Ma l'altro pirata lo fermò "Smettila, se lo rovini ulteriormente rischiamo di non ricavarci nulla. Credo che ciò che lo aspetta sia un punizione sufficiente, non trovi?"

L'uomo ci pensò su "Bah, fa come ti pare!" gridò, per poi girarsi e andarsene. Quello rimasto sospirò, poi si girò verso il prigioniero.

"Tieni ti ho portato dell'acqua. Bevi così poi – acc, è vero che non mi capisci" si inginocchio di fianco a lui "Bevi" disse e poi gli mise la brocca vicino alle labbra.

Il ragazzo inghiottì avidamente il liquido fresco, anche se il sapore era disgustoso. La sua gola secca ne aveva davvero bisogno.

"Bravo, così va bene."

Quando ebbe finito il pirata si alzò. "Verrò a portarti qualcosa da mangiare e a cambiarti la benda. È davvero una brutta ferita, ma per tua fortuna, o sfortuna, non morirai per quella."

Dopodichè se ne andò, richiudendo la porta della cella.

Il rosso sospirò. _Se non altro c'è qualcuno che si preoccupa che io rimanga in vita, qui. _

Il mal di testa stava pian piano migliorando, ma non la sua situazione. Era prigioniero su una nave pirata e stava per essere venduto a chissà chi non appena fossero arrivati in porto. E ciò che è peggio è che questa era l'unica ragione per cui era ancora in vita.

Chissà stavano facendo i suoi amici a Venezia. Sorrise: quando Bookman scoprirà quello che gli è successo andrà su tutte le furie. Ma in fondo lui era sempre arrabbiato.

*****************

_Aveva circa dieci anni quando aveva incontrato per la prima volta quello che la gente chiamava semplicemente Bookman. Era un ricco possidente con conoscenze tra le più alte sfere del potere veneziano. Ma soprattutto era uno studioso. Si diceva in giro che avesse una risposta per qualsiasi domanda e che persino il Doge in persona si avvalesse della sua sterminata conoscenza._

_Il loro incontro non fu certo dei più tranquilli. _

_Bookman si era inoltrato nella zona del porto per incontrare un marinaio appena arrivato, che aveva un carico per lui._

_Era un vecchietto molto basso, di età indefinita, praticamente calvo se non per una lunga cicca di capelli bianchi che si innalzava dritta in mezzo alla testa. Vestiva con abiti molto semplici e comodi nonostante la sua estrazione sociale, di foggia molto orientale (_A/N: per orientale all'epoca si intendeva il Medio Oriente, cioè il mondo arabo-persiano) _e aveva sempre due anelli di pesante trucco nero intorno agli occhi. Era un tipo molto silenzioso, parlava solo lo stretto indispensabile, ma ogni volta che apriva bocca si poteva intuire l'autorità e la fermezza che si celavano nella sua voce._

_Non era nuovo vederlo da quelle parti, si diceva che avesse qualche attività commerciale e anche una nave di sua proprietà. Era ben visto nella zona, perché molto spesso ingaggiava delle persone per delle commissioni o dei piccoli incarichi e pagava molto bene, dando così del lavoro quella gente che rischiava ogni giorno di morire di fame._

_Quel giorno era appena andato a ritirare la merce che gli era arrivata e stava tornando a casa con il pacco sotto braccio (andava sempre in giro da solo, generalmente a piedi nonostante la sua età), quando una ragazzino dai capelli rosso fuoco gli finì addosso. Caddero entrambi a terra ed il pacco gli sfuggì di mano, finendo a terra e seminando il suo contenuto per la strada. _

_Si rialzò piuttosto rapidamente, togliendosi la polvere dai vestiti e dicendo con voce seccata: "Di un po', ragazzino, potevi almeno guardare dove stavi andando, anziché correre come se fossi da solo per strada."_

_Il 'ragazzino', che era ancora in ginocchio, alzò gli occhi verdi per guardarlo. _(A/N: se si fossealzato avrebbero avuto la stessa altezza…)

"_Mi scusi tanto, è solo che…" cominciò, ma poi giunse un rumore di piedi in corsa alle sue spalle "Oh, maledizione! Devo muovermi." Si alzò velocemente "Mi scusi davvero, ma non posso fermarmi. Arrivederci" e fece per scappare via quando il vecchio lo afferrò per un braccio._

"_Mi lasci andare!! Se quelli mi prendono sono fritto. Per favore!" disse cercando di liberarsi._

_Ma il vecchio aveva una presa più forte di quanto pensasse. Mormorò qualcosa come 'stupido ragazzino' poi lo strattonò violentemente di lato, facendolo ruzzolare in uno stretto vicolo di fianco alla strada. Il giovane non ebbe il tempo di reagire e finì lungo disteso all'interno del vicolo._

_Stava per alzarsi e gridargli contro qualcosa, ma proprio in quel momento sentì le voci dei suoi inseguitori che sopraggiungevano. "Oh salve signor Bookman! È bello vederla da queste parti. Non è che per caso ha visto un ragazzino passare di qui? È facile riconoscerlo, ha i capelli rossi come le fiamme dell'Inferno."_

_Sentì la voce del vecchio rispondere con voce bassa, ma molto seccata "Quell'idiota? Ovvio che l'ho visto, mi è finito addosso. Chi credete che abbia fatto cadere la mia roba? Mi venuto contro, mi ha fatto cadere ed è corso via senza neanche una parola di scusa! Se lo avessi tra le mani gli insegnerei cos'è l'Inferno"_

_Il ragazzo trattenne il respiro._

"_Ha perfettamente ragione signor Bookman, quel ragazzino è un vero delinquente! Lo sa cosa ha fatto? Adesso tre gentiluomini non possono neanche fermarsi un attimo per strada che vengono subito derubati! Per questo lo stavamo inseguendo. Non è che lei sa in che direzione è andato?"_

"_Bah, non ci ho prestato molta attenzione, ma ho visto che ha proseguito dritto per questa strada. Dove però sia andato dopo non ne ho idea."_

"_Non importa, ci è già stato di grande aiuto! La ringrazio molto. Arrivederci."_

_Detto questo gli uomini se ne andarono._

"_Bè, saranno anche dei gentiluomini, ma non hanno certo aiutato un povero vecchio a raccogliere le cosa che gli sono cadute." borbottò Bookman._

"_Spero che qualche stupido ragazzino abbia almeno al decenza di darmi una mano" disse, voltandosi verso il vicolo._

_Il suddetto ragazzino fece qualche passo esitante, un'espressione confusa sul volto._

"_Perché mi ha aiutato?" chiese._

"_Perché se ti facevi acciuffare non avresti potuto ripagarmi il disturbo che mi hai causato, aiutandomi a raccogliere e portare a casa la mia roba, ti pare? O pensavi forse di passarla liscia?"_

_Il ragazzo lo osservò per un attimo, poi sorrise timidamente. "Comunque…grazie."_

_L'unico commento che ricevette fu un 'Tsk'. Allora si girò e cominciò a raccogliere ciò che aveva fatto cadere._

"_Signore, andate spesso in giro per il porto con un pacco pieno di 'libri'?" chiese con evidente ironia._

"_Bè, qualcosa in contrario?"_

"_No, niente. È molto insolito, tutto qui. La gente da queste parti ha solo tasche piene di denaro, se sono mercanti venuti per affari, e pance vuote se sono i poveracci che vivono qui. È la prima volta in vita mia che vedo dei libri."_

_Il vecchio lo osservò intensamente. "Questo vuol dire che non sai leggere?"_

_Il ragazzo si girò di scatto a guardarlo. "Non ho detto questo!! Mia madre mi avrà insegnato poco, ma all'alfabeto ci è arrivata. E poi mi sono esercitato anche da solo. Ora sono piuttosto bravo" disse con orgoglio. "Per esempio su quell'insegna c'è scritto 'calzolaio'."_

_L'espressione di Bookman non cambiò minimamente._

"_E allora perché un giovane sveglio e istruito come te se ne va in giro a derubare la gente?"_

_Il ragazzo assunse un'espressione offesa "Non li ho derubati! Ho solo raccolto del cibo che avevano lasciato 'incustodito', ecco... E poi che diritto ha di criticarmi? Lei non ha certo a che fare tutti i giorni con la fame ed il freddo. Si limita a guardare le persone come me dall'alto in basso. Ma almeno loro si guadagnano tutti i giorni il pane, invece di vivere nel lusso grazie a dei possedimenti avuti senza nessun merito!" la voce si era alzata fin quasi a diventare un grido mentre parlava._

_Ma il vecchio rimase impassibile._

_Dopo poco il ragazzo si calmò. Anzi si chinò per finire di raccogliere i libri, un po' imbarazzato per essersi arrabbiato così tanto con la persona che, in fondo, lo aveva appena salvato._

"_Giovane, sveglio e con un bel caratterino anche." Bisbigliò Bookman. "Già, proprio un tipetto interessante."_

_Il ragazzo si alzò. E Bookman fece una cosa che non faceva da molto, molto tempo. Sorrise._

"_Credo che mi farai divertire parecchio tu" disse "Se hai finito, seguimi. Mi devi portare i libri a casa, ricordi?"_

_Si incamminò a passo veloce, mentre l'altro incespicava dietro di lui._

"_Se ti comporti bene e non li fai cadere di nuovo, quando arriviamo potrei anche decidere di offrirti qualcosa da mangiare, d'accordo?"_

_Il ragazzo lo guardò stupito. "Più che d'accordo, signore!"_

"_Basta con questo 'signore', mi fai sentire vecchio. Chiamami Bookman"_

"_Va bene."_

"_Il tuo nome, invece?"_

_Il ragazzo ridacchiò "Mia madre non si rivolgeva a me così spesso perché io possa ricordarmi il mio nome. Di solito mi chiamava 'Ehi tu' e non è un gran che" disse in tono triste e ironico allo stesso tempo._

"_Bè, non posso certo continuare a chiamarti 'ragazzo'. Decidiamo un nome per te. Qualche preferenza?"_

_Il ragazzo scosse il capo._

"_In questo caso, che ne dici di 'Lavi'?"_

_Ci pensò per un attimo. Poi sorrise. "Sì, Lavi mi piace."_

*****************

Fin da quel giorno Lavi era stato il suo nome. Da quel giorno la sua vita era cambiata completamente.

_No, in realtà non è cambiato niente _pensò. _Sono rimasto il solito idiota che non fa altro che cacciarsi nei guai. _

Abbassò la testa finché il mento non tocco il petto e chiuse gli occhi.

_Solo che stavolta non ci sarà nessuno per aiutarmi._


End file.
